


The things he never noticed

by bluecuracao08



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: But only for a bit, Capitalism is a bitch I stf, Eventual Romance, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, Self-Worth Issues, We all just wanna end the monarchy tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecuracao08/pseuds/bluecuracao08
Summary: Wu is trying... or at least he thinks he is.After his first failed attempt at bringing down the Earth Kingdom's monarchy, Wu has been stressed.  He doesn't show it. In fact, Mako notices that Wu doesn't show a lot of things, despite being extroverted and shameless all the time.Mako is simply there because he tells himself it's the right thing. Little does he know that he's one of the reasons Wu is anxious.
Relationships: Mako & Prince Wu (Avatar), Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 356





	1. Wu is very smart

"Ugh! Honestly. Remind me again why I resigned from my _dream job_ as a cop and kept _babysitting_ you instead"

Wu stood in front of one of the ten mirrors in his quarters. The sunlight angled in a way that the time being ten in the morning was evident. "Oh, Mako. It's obviously because you love me. As my best friend you wanted to stay by my side at least until I can finally establish a democratic regimen"

"I don't remember phrasing it like that" Mako muttered. He sat in a pink beanbag Wu had bought for his own twentieth birthday a few weeks ago, watching as the king sprayed his hair and fixed his tie.

"Okay, perhaps not like _that_. But you can't deny there's truth to it", Wu turned to face him, "I know you missed me the five months we were apart before we stopped Guan from doing something unfair"

Mako sighed. Well, he was right. Yes, he needed his space. He loved being back on the beat, especially since Bolin turned into a cop too. He hadn't particularly missed working for Wu, but he decided that he was someone he wanted to keep as a friend after the whole government scheme three months ago.

"Now, now. How do I look?"

"Extravagant as always" Mako said flatly, resting his scarred hand on his forehead.

Wu joyfully skipped. "I know"

If he knew, Mako didn't know why Wu would always ask him. Was he so vain that he wanted to hear it from others? He was sure the kid had enough confidence of his own.

"So, what's the schedule for today?"

"In ten minutes I have to meet those creepy Northern Tribe chiefs. They want to trade silk for silk. Apparently Desna is an exceptional tailor and wants to pursue his fashion hobbies"

Mako sighed. "Those two will never stop surprising me"

"After that, I need to go to Ba Sing Se University. One of my ex-professors in Republic City University recommended me- hard to believe, I know- for helping with a study involving badgermoles. I know it has nothing to do with politics, but I might as well try to enroll there as a part-time student and finish a degree"

Mako's eyes opened widely. "Wow, that's... That's amazing, Wu"

He didn't want to doubt the king's capacities. He had proven himself enough that he knows about history and finances. Somewhere deep down, he refused to believe that the eccentric, royal pain was smart. After all, whether it was what money could do or not, he was a college student at merely sixteen before he became the king.

"After that, we can go grab tea at the Jasmine Dragon. Of course, it's on me"

"I can pay for my own, thanks"

Either Wu didn't hear him or Mako was purposely ignored.

"Mako, we must run. I can hear the Satomobile that's supposed to drop them off. Carry me there?"

" _Or_ you can use your legs"

Wu jumped bridal-style into Mako's arms. "They have been used to climb on you. Off we go"

Mako rolled his eyes. _'So much for character development'_ he thought.

A few feet away from the conference room, Wu climbed off Mako, probably realizing that such entrance wouldn't be professional.

"I know you harbored feelings in your blood-pumping organ for my ex-fiance" Mako heard Eska say once Wu pushed the doors open.

Desna blushed even though the rest of his face was devoid of emotion. "You are speaking nonsense, sister"

"The second eldest Beifong in Zaofu seemed fascinated after you complimented his sculptures. You should attempt to establish a romantic link with him. Make him your personal slave"

Apparently neither of them had noticed the king and his bodyguard were in the room, listening intently to whatever that conversation was until Wu cleared his throat.

"As interesting as this gossip sounds... hello Chiefs Eska and Desna", he court-nodded. "I have a whole storage room with the finest silk in all colors. I am looking forward to seeing your future designs", he addressed the male twin. "Right this way"

• • •

"I'm telling you, Mako. I'm sure the great Iroh wouldn't easily pass on his original tea recipe after he died. I bet this is nowhere near as good as the ones he made. Sadly, I have no time-traveling contraption that'll help me prove my point" Wu expressed while sipping from his cup in one of the tables on the porch of the tea shop.

Mako blew a little on his tea before drinking it. "Time-traveling? Is that something Varrick made up in his movers?"

"Well, it's in one of his movers, but the idea was mentioned in my favorite romance novel, _Anvi and_ _the_ _Forest Spirit_. It's amazing, I tell you. They didn't use a device, but rather spirit powers to somehow fix her mistakes until she realized she messed up!" he hissed when he burnt his tongue. "Sure, the closest thing one can get to time-travel is being the avatar and reconnecting with your past lives, but you can't interfere with what has been done"

Mako raised a brow. "Is there something the great Wu regrets?"

Wu smiled sadly. "I'd like to meet my parents"

"I-", _'Dang it'_ , "I'm sorry"

Wu instantly masked his grief with a smile that Mako already recognized to be fake. "You went through the same thing, Mako. You understand better than anyone"

Mako stared into Wu's eyes in a way to say _'I'm here for you_ '.

"Shall we go back? I want you to paint my nails. I need to sign some papers and send a letter to President Moon afterwards"

"Don't you have better people to give you your beauty treatment?"

"Think of it as a sleepover. Friends put makeup on each other! Only that I'll probably stay awake past midnight working rather than telling stories"

"You've been overworking yourself this week. You should take a rest"

"I just did so with the tea. And I will when you pamper me. A good politician hungers for knowledge about anything they can grasp. A bad politician would live off the money and not do anything about their people"

That wasn't the type of rest Mako meant. He had meant a longer one than only two hours per day. He saw huge eyebags in the king's face. Eyebags that were seamlessly covered by makeup.

Mako was no professional counselor or anything, but he knew Wu was hurt by everything his citizens said about him. He was putting too much pressure on himself, trying to be less of a spoiled brat and act more like an adult. Although, he was glad that the aspiring governor of Ba Sing Se was being more tolerable, he cared enough to admit that he didn't want him to force himself. Growth took time and Mako knew that because he had also yet a lot to learn.

In the palace, Mako didn't hesitate painting the other's nails. He'd never done it before and a small part of his brain said that it's feminine. But his inner Bolin, Asami and Korra voiced that he was being dragged by toxic masculinity. Wu could wear a dress if he wanted to and, knowing him, he'd make it work.

"So, as a matchmaker-"

"No" Mako cut him off, painting one of the middle fingernails carefully.

Wu pouted. "You didn't even let me finish!"

"You're gonna introduce me to another one of Ba Sing Se's _lovely dames_ , as you'd put it"

"Actually, no. I meant to say Chief Desna and Huan Beifong. I could host an art exhibition at the plaza. Huan will buy one of Desna's pieces of clothing and in exchange, he will buy a metal sculpture. Wouldn't it be romantic?" Wu swooned, clasping his hands together.

"You're gonna ruin your nail polish"

"It's a clear polish that enhances nail growth and strength. There's nothing to ruin"

"Right. Anyways, you shouldn't meddle in people's love lives"

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that. Love is a great thing, dear tough guy. And I still think you should give dating a try"

"I don't know, Wu. My biggest concern right now is keeping you safe. Besides, I haven't dated in almost four years. You know my reputation of screwing things up"

"Mako, I don't want you to use me as an excuse to deprive you from happiness. And yes, I don't believe that cheating was okay, but think about it. You cared for Asami, but didn't _love_ her. You cheated on her for someone you truly loved. Again, not good in any single way. Still, you never cheated on Korra"

"Your point?"

"I think you've learned your lesson. If you really love someone, I don't think you'd do that to them. Once again, please, even if you don't love them, be honest. Don't cheat on them. Communication is the key, or at least that's what several of my romance novels taught me"

"You're the expert" Mako deadpanned.

"Well, excuse me. I may have ladies fawning over me, but I've never even been kissed! I don't need experience to know this stuff"

"You're twenty and haven't had your first kiss? Tsk tsk tsk"

Wu flushed. "I shouldn't have told you anything" he spluttered.

Mako finished coating the nails and put the polish away. "So, why haven't _you_ dated anyone?"

Wu turned his gaze away and his thumbs were fidgeting. "The Earth Kingdom... isn't as accepting as Republic City or the Air Nomads" he admitted softly.

It took Mako a while. A minute. Three minutes. Oh.

"You mean..."

"Surprise" Wu awkwardly chuckled.

"And those times you flirted with girls?"

"Were all fake. Once when I was seven, my aunt was in a business trip. I don't remember where it was. All I remember was getting lost and being separated from the two Dai Li agents watching over me. Or maybe they weren't, who knows?

"Then, there were these yellow apples and an older boy who was stealing them. After that, the Dai Li found me. I told them that I saw a beautiful boy and that I wanted to see him again. Of course, Aunt Hou-Ting was not happy about that.

"A few years later, she confirmed her suspicions when she saw me staring lovingly at a younger palace guard. I was eleven. From then on, I did my best to be into girls, or pretend I was..."

Mako nodded. "Aside from the late queen, who else knows?"

"Only you. I'm sorry if this was sudden. I don't know what came over me when I decided to tell you"

Mako quickly put his hand on the other's shoulder. "Hey, it's alright. I'm glad you trust me enough. Once you overthrow the monarchy, I'm sure you'll also be inspiring other people in this nation to love freely. There'll be someone who will love you as you are. Even so, whether you believe it or not, you're more independent than you let on. Even if you end up being single for the rest of your life, you'll never be lonely and I know you'll still be happy with your own achievements", he stood up and turned more serious than comforting, "This also applies to _me_. I can be happy without a significant other"

Wu refused to cry or else his mascara would run. "Thank you, Mako. Really", he cleared his throat. "Welp, off to duty. Hehe, duty"

"Real mature"


	2. Wu is good with children

* * *

"I know you're airbenders now, but as Earth Kingdom citizens, I was wondering if I could get your signatures for the petitions. It sounds sketchy since it's something I could've bribed, but that's why it asks a lot of information. I promise the personal stuff is 100% confidential. If you don't agree, at least let me hunt your families and convince them"

Opal laughed at the young king. "Of course, your _Majesty_ ". Her answer had a hint of sarcasm, but it was lighthearted. She rather found him amusing. Followed by Kuei and Baoh— who ruled over five centuries ago—, Wu was the youngest recorded in the Earth Kingdom. In fact, Opal and him were coincidentally born on the same week of the same year, which is why she thought the situation to be funny.

An exhausted phew was heard coming from him. "Oh, thank Raava. It's enough that after I refused to separate the rings again by socioeconomic class, no one in the former Upper Ring wanted me to be any type of leader. A few days ago there was a conference downtown and they barely let me give my speech, which I stayed up _four_ nights for"

"Maybe you should try a different approach. Tell them that you'll throw them in a volcano if they don't cooperate" Ryu suggested while signing his paper. His previous blond hair was now a silvery purple, which Wu internally cringed about.

"Nah, I don't want to scare them"

"Sounds like something Eska would do, though" Bolin chimed in. "I'm sure that if you convince her enough, grandma will sign it. I wouldn't worry about the rest of the family"

"King Wu!" Meelo landed with a soft fart out of nowhere.

"Hey, there. How's the lady chasing going?" Wu wiggled his brows.

"I'm still trying to find the love of my life! I haven't seen her since Kuvira's attack. What if she died?"

"I wouldn't be so negative about it. A lot of people moved from their towns before they were handed over to her. Don't give up, bud"

"King Wu!" Jinora and Ikki called, running to him. Ikki was carrying Rohan, who immediately jumped into Wu's arms.

"No, little baby! Not my hair. I spent two hours in it" he complained, but smiled nonetheless at the kid that climbed on his shoulders and held onto his hair for support.

"I'm glad you visited. I just finished _The Hyacinth_ and it was so romantic without an angsty ending!" Jinora told him.

"I know, right? If you like that one, I'll let you borrow _Water dragon_. Same author, different dynamic, but still romantic with butt-kicking action!"

"That would be perfect" she said while Kai, who pecked her cheek, showed up and began also signing the petition.

"Wu has a big nose" the baby said, grabbing his holder's nose brashly. Surely it would leave a mark later.

"Is that so?" Wu teased, grabbing the child with one hand and tickling his tummy with the other. " _Someone_ has a fluffy, ticklish belly"

Rohan began giggling. "No!"

Mako watched the display a few meters away while catching up with Korra and Tenzin. They were talking about Kya, who had returned to the Southern Water Tribe, since Katara was not getting any younger.

Korra raised a brow. "Mako, are you listening?" She followed his gaze, landing on Wu running from wind attacks that were ruining his hair and shoes. She noticed a small smile forming in Mako's face.

"Who knew the king would be good with children?" Tenzin asked.

"I thought he'd be grossed out by them, to be honest. Something along the lines of 'Ew, disgusting boogers' or stuff like that'" Korra added.

Mako snapped out of his trance and turned to them. "I was surprised too. He's not as high maintenance as people think. He's very good with animals, too" he defended.

"I never saw the day you'd stand up for him. It's like you're best friends or something" Korra teased.

"Well, it's only the truth. I'm not defending him out of pity or anything" he shrugged.

"Mako! Save me" Wu ran behind him, hiding from Ikki and Meelo.

"I knew you wouldn't last playing too long" he smirked. His eyes spotted a bite mark in Wu's right hand. "Was that Rohan?"

"Meelo" Wu corrected.

"Alright, your Majesty. Let's leave now. The train leaves in two hours and we must take the ferry" Mako said.

They bid goodbye to the airbenders and greeted Asami who was leaving the ferry that had just arrived from the mainland.

"Wu, about the new weapons for the Dai Li and Kyoshi Warriors they'll be sent next week" Asami said. "Of course, they're quite dangerous"

"So, I must keep it on the low unless truly necessary. Okay, I hope there'll be no use for them. I know Ba Sing Se has a history of not joining the wars and that, but after everything these past three years, it's obviously necessary to have an eye open"

Asami nodded and patted his shoulder. He saw a ring on her left hand. "You got this"

Once they were in the boat, Wu had a _look._ "Hold up..."

"It's just her mother's wedding ring, don't get ideas" Mako interrupted. "If they _were_ engaged, Asami would surely give Korra a traditional bride necklace"

"Oh" Wu looked disappointed. "Do you bet Korra and her will get married before or after than Opal and Bolin?"

"I'm not betting anything", he said though he was sure Wu would drag him shopping for hours if he won the nonexistent bet.


	3. Wu is insecure

"I don't want to"

"Come on, Mako! It's good for the pores"

"It's not like I care for my appearance" he argued.

Wu held the bowl with a paste to Mako's face. "Right, the great, handsome Mako has effortless beauty. I forgot"

"No. I just don't want a cold, green, minty thing on my face"

"Please" the king begged. "I have a meeting with the other leaders of the Earth Kingdom, I could use some relaxation before that"

"Then have your own spa! Why do I have to put it on?"

"Wouldn't it be fun? Looking weird with your friend, laughing and pretending you have no kingdom to transform or anything"

A few years ago... heck! A few months ago, Mako would've said "No" and that was final. Wu never ordered him as a royal, anyways, but begged him as a friend. He never used his position against him, but rather did his best to get to know his bodyguard and tried to ease him up with smoothies and Pai Sho rounds, that way he wouldn't be treated like a king out of obligation.

"Fine" he groaned. "How long do you leave this stuff on?"

Once both males had green on their face, they lied down in Wu's gigantic bed. Mako was reading the newspaper while the other stared at the ceiling, lost in his thoughts.

"What were your parents like?" Wu asked. He had been wanting to ask him since the first week he became his bodyguard. At the same time, he was afraid to, either not wanting to get even more on Mako's nerves or scared that parents weren't as good as he imagined.

Mako was already used to the question. He remembered that Korra and Asami asked him only weeks after knowing him. Wu always asked him questions. Some were very stupid, he'll say.

As weird as they were, Mako realized that Wu knew almost everything about him. His favorite color and food, how he self-taught firebending and lightning control, his past relationships, his time on the streets and briefly what happened to his parents. He had never asked about his early childhood, and Mako noticed that he didn't know about Wu's past, either.

"Dad looked like Bolin, but older. He was clumsy, but a decent earthbender. He usually forgot where he put his socks. He tended to burn the food, despite Mom being the firebending one" he chuckled. "Mom looked serious most of the time, but her smile was the most beautiful thing I'd seen. She particularly smiled more whenever she played the ehru"

"I used to have ehru lessons as a child. I had no talent whatsoever, so I gave up and resolved to singing to the badgermoles"

"King Wu giving up on something? Saying he's talentless? That doesn't sound right"

"Well, musical talent except for singing that is. I'm quite wonderful in everything else, as you know"

"Whatever you say"

They stayed quiet for a while until Wu spoke. "My mother died after giving birth to me. My father disappeared on a business trip towards the Fire Nation right after her death. Sometimes I wonder if he was so depressed that he left on purpose..."

Mako wanted to tell him that it wasn't probably the case, but he was bad at this. He let him keep talking instead.

"When I was six, I wanted to show aunt Hou-Ting that I learned a birthday song on the ehru. Her birthday was coming up so I wanted to play it for her. She was mean, but she 'raised' me, even if she only checked on me whenever a counselor reminded her.

"She told me that aside from small, weak and having a nose bigger than my face, I was also talentless. And that my parents would've been so disappointed. No wonder she never had a suitor or an heir, and I was automatically the crown prince.

"Sucks to be her. I'm a great dancer and I'm obviously a charming king!" he hummed. His expression turned drastically somber. "It's so scary, Mako. When I went with Toph and the Avatar into the swamp, I still saw her haunting me, saying I'm gonna utterly fail.

"When I advanced in my private tutoring, I had the choice to go to Ba Sing Se University and stay home. Do you know how happy I was that I was actually allowed to attend Republic City University? Away from _her_? I knew my first year was too good to be true. I didn't wish for her _death_.

"Sure, I didn't like her one bit. She was cruel to me and animals. Who does that to animals? I was forced to study Political Sciences and finances because if she hadn't died, I'd become a king in the next twenty years or so. I still secretly took some veterinarian credits, and that was my happy semester.

"I was too naive. I craved for people's attention right after I was told I'd be king. I wanted to be better than my aunt, but I ended up being as stuck-up, whiney and immature. I thought that it would be my moment to shine and prove that I was worthy and the opposite of what she always said.

"It doesn't work like that, I learned. There are still people who doubt me, find me annoying with nothing but a silver spoon in my mouth. I admit that it's true, no matter how much I try to prove otherwise. I won't give up, ever. Yet, I'm scared I don't accomplish what I want to while I reign" he finished.

"I know you believe in yourself, Wu. Don't ever let that confidence falter. You clearly love your people, and trust me, you have so much love to give" he probably blushed under the face mask, he didn't know. He cleared his throat. "Anyways, we've got your back. A lot of us believe in you. I'd still be hesitant about the Dai Li in the economy department, but I trust you'll manage"

Wu smiled and his face mask started to crack over the stretching of his skin. "Time to wash it off!"

After they did, Mako touched his own face. "Wow"

"I know. Smooth as a baby's tush"

Mako turned to head out of the room, for his own was next to the king's. "Hey, Wu. You know that thing you do where you put some dark brown powder on your nose?"

"Contouring?"

"Yeah... I", he searched for a proper phrasing of it, "don't think you have to do it. Your nose is fine the way it is"

And with that, he left. Not even waiting for the other's answer.


	4. Wu is kind

_"Bo. Bo wake up" A ten-year-old Mako shook his eight-year-old brother, who_ _was_ _sleeping_ _behind_ _a dumpster._

_"No. I wanna keep sleeping" he muttered and rolled around, accidentally hitting a raccoon-cat on the face while it was picking up a banana peel._

_Mako scared it with fire before it tried to scratch Bolin's face in_ _anger_ _._

_"Come on. The vendor doesn't get any customers now. I need you so we can take food unnoticed"_

_"I'm feeling sick, Mako"_

_"Fine. No fruits for you, then" he huffed._

_He walked two blocks into the neighborhood. He'd be lucky if the Triple Thread Triad didn't scam him into something today. He saw the vendor putting up his fruit stand._

_"Come on, Mako. Think"_

_Suddenly, he heard muffled crying in a corner._

_Mako was on guard. Maybe it was another child like him, without a family. Maybe if he asked him to help getting food and replace Bolin for now..._

_That's_ _until he saw that the green attire the small boy was wearing had to be expensive. That's what he saw rich kids wear beyond restaurant windows. He felt envy and_ _anger_ _through_ _him_ _. Why was the kid crying? He already had money and probably unlimited amount of food._

_He turned his heel around to abandon him until he thought that maybe he could pressure the boy into buying him apples._

_"Hey, kid. Why are you crying?"_ _Mako arrogantly_ _asked_.

_"You're also a kid" the boy replied in the same tone. His eyes were still watery._

_"I believe I'm older than you. Therefore, you're the kid"_

_The younger boy decided to leave the topic at that. He most likely didn't know how to_ _defend_ _himself. "I don't live in this city. I was with my caretakers and I got lost"_

 _"Yeah. With clothes like yours, anyone could find_ _you_ _in this hood and threaten your family with your life in exchange for money"_

_The boy began crying again._

_"I can help you find the police station... if you buy me every fruit on that stand"_

_"I don't have any money"_

_Mako's patience broke and suddenly, there was a hand with a flame close to the other boy's face. "Don't lie, you snob!"_

_"I'm not lying! I promise" he flipped his_ _pockets_ _inside out. "See?"_

_Mako stood back and sighed, turning his flame off. "Then the offer still stands, but you have to distract the vendor for me so I can take a few apples, at least"_

_"You're going to steal? That's not okay!"_

_"So? Politicians have all the money in the world and they also do it"_

_At the mention, the_ _small_ _boy turned his sad gaze down. "I don't like anyone stealing from anybody"_

 _"Please... I live with my brother, who must be as old as you. We have no one to feed_ _us_. _No one wants to help filthy rats"_

_"Don't say that!" the other boy demanded. "You're not filthy or a rat", he added with a blush._

_Mako's face softened. Maybe he was a being a little too mean to the kid. "Uh, thanks I guess? But that doesn't change how others see us"_

_The rich boy seemed to be deep in thought before his eyes widened in realization. He stood up and took a brooch, as emerald as his eyes, from his left chest pocket, underneath the small gown he was wearing. He began walking towards the vendor._

_"Excuse_ _me_ _, sir. I hope this is worth enough to buy all the yellow apples" he handed him the brooch._

 _When Mako grew, he realized_ _that_ _the brooch was enough to buy the whole fruit stand and the right to own it. Of_ _course the_ _older_ _man tricked them into only giving them two fruit baskets._

_"Why yes, child" he grinned evily. "Here you go"_

_The boy walked towards the other holding two baskets_ _that_ _were probably too heavy for him to carry._

 _"Allow me" Mako_ _said_ _, taking the baskets from him. "You didn't have to do that"_

_"You did say you'll help me. Besides, even if you didn't, you're too young to die of hunger! I hope that when you're older, you and your brother have lots of food"_

_Mako smiled sadly. He also hoped for that. "Come. Let's take you to the police"_

_While they were walking, Mako spoke again. "That pin must have been very important"_

_"It was a birthday present" the other answered._

_Mako now felt guilty, but he couldn't help but being selfish and grateful that he had food for now._

_"Don't be sad. I don't like the person who gave it to me" the boy shuttered._

_"Thank you" he said, some feet away from the police station._

_"Please Chief Beifong. She would kill_ _us_ _if she knew he disappeared" the boys heard a man beg._

_"I'll do what I can to find him, but it's your fault for being lousy at your job" the scary officer replied._

_"That's one of my caretakers"_

_Mako didn't know why, but he felt sad the other one was leaving. He wanted to think that he was still jealous that_ _the_ _kid would have a roof to live in, but later he realized that he felt more than just guilt. He threatened the cinnamon-skinned boy and the other had showed him nothing but kindness._

_"Oh. Bye then"_

_The rich boy with the weird hair and adorably big nose smiled wholeheartedly at him, displaying a few missing teeth. He waved before running towards the man._

_"Prince Wu! I'm so glad you're okay"_

Mako jolted awake. He was glad he always had a cup of water on his nightstand before going to sleep. Usually his dreams involved his parents, Korra missing, Asami crying, Wu being kidnapped, Bolin weak with hunger.

"No way" he groaned. "How could I not remember?"

He thought at first that it was maybe a coincidence. Perhaps he remembered Wu mentioning yellow apples and the events were mixed in his mind. Then, it felt so _real_. He was very sure it happened and Wu saved him back then.

 _"I told them I saw a beautiful boy and that I wanted to see him again"_ Wu had told him.

Mako blushed furiously and covered his face. He was a child back then. He didn't think he was beautiful like back then, right? Did Wu know it was him? He doubted it. Wu would've told him if he did.

He lied back down and sighed. So much had happened after that day, that he had totally forgotten about the snob who sacrificed a pricey brooch so Mako could eat.

He chuckled. "Typical Wu"


	5. Wu's allergy is lethal

"Does he have to follow you around everywhere?" Professor Lang, who was riding a badgermole through the Kolau Mountains, asked irritatingly.

Mako rolled his eyes while sitting behind Wu in another badgermole. "Well, I'm sorry for doing my _job_ "

"Calm down, big guy" Wu addressed Mako. "He won't be an inconvenience, professor"

"I hope not. We'll be here for two weeks, after all"

"Wait, what? Wu, you never told me it'd be for two weeks!" Mako complained.

"I hate being away from fancy food, luxury and proper hygiene as well, Mako, but my interest on the subject overpowers my hesitation" Wu remarked.

"What do you even have to do that takes two weeks?" Mako asked.

"Check soil and weather quality, mating season and preferred music genre" the professor answered.

"In other words, checking if a specific type of music _sets the mood_ aside from environmental factors, if you know what I mean" Wu wiggled his eyebrows, twisting his neck a little so Mako could see him.

"O-kaay?"

They stopped about two hours later into the forest, setting a camp and eating after so long.

The badgermoles were ignoring the wolf-bats left for them and began sniffing uncontrollably somewhere else.

"What's up with them?" Mako asked.

"They seem to be used to sweet fruits in Ba Sing Se. We didn't think this through"

"That's weird. They actually eat wolf-bats almost every day" Wu remarked.

The badgermoles suddenly ran from the camp towards whatever they smelled.

"Wait!" Wu stood up to run after them. _"Why are you running from meeee?~"_ he began to sing. _"We've brought you your food, can't you see?"_

The badgermoles stopped and merely turned around.

"They're badgermoles, of course they can't see" Mako stated.

 _"But, dear Mako. They_ _can_ _smell~"_ he approached the animals. _"I wanted to rhyme. Can't you tell?"_

The badgermoles seemed relaxed until one of them sniffed again. They began running, leaving their sight completely.

"NO!" both Wu and the professor screamed. Luckily, it wasn't nightfall yet, so they could try to at least find them.

Mako created a fireplace so they could find the campsite later by following the smoke.

The badgermoles weren't far, but Wu wasn't used to running, so it was a miracle that he did in first place.

Wu got close to the one he named Pickles and began petting her. They were reaching for what Wu thought was a giant fruit thingy on top of a branch.

"That's not a fruit, Wu! That's a beehive!" Mako yelled, trying to warn but it was too late. Pickles' snout knocked the beehive... on Wu's back.

A high-pitched scream was heard as one... two... five bees stung different parts of the king's body, who began running successfully. Not even three minutes after the first sting, Wu was starting to get dizzy.

"Mako? Hehe. Why are there _oneteen_ of you?" And he passed out.

Mako panicked. Wu told him of the time a bee stung him and he was in the hospital for two days. Luckily he had packed him a syringe for this situation, but it'd only last as long, especially since there was no hospital nearby.

He cradled the younger man into his lap and looked frantically at the professor. "You're the scientist! Come up with something"

"Right, um" Professor Lang shook while looking for a small recorder. It played one of the songs Wu had sung on the way to the mountains. The badgermoles listened this time, satisfied because they had eaten honey and allowed the men to climb up them. "Best we can do is get out as fast as we can and go to the nearest village"

"That'll take like five hours! Let's go before the anti-allergic wears off" Mako unconsciously burnt the leaves that surrounded him.

Lang put the fire off before the other's anger burnt the whole forest.

An hour and a half later, they noticed that the compass was defective.

"Right. That was the last straw" Mako grumbled. "Do you see now why he needs a bodyguard? I don't want to peg him as defenseless, because he's capable of so much, but for someone academically informed, he can't tell the difference between a beehive and a fruit. Unbelievable"

Lang didn't really listen, for he was trying to fix the compass.

Mako took in Wu's appearance. His scalp was so sweaty that his hair was all over the place, no special hairspray could help right then. His right arm and face were swollen. He knew that if Wu saw himself like this, he'd have a fit and would hide inside a paper bag until people forgot they ever saw him like that.

He ran a hand through the other's face. "Hang in there" he murmured.

Not more than fifteen minutes later, they saw an old couple, a lady with a Water Tribe attire and a man that seemed to be an Earth Kingdom native.

"Excuse me!" Professor Lang called. "Is there by any chance a healing inn nearby or somethin'?"

The couple looked towards the men in the badgermoles. "I'm a healer" the lady answered. "That seems to be an awful lot of swelling. Come with us. I'll do what I can and you can go back tomorrow. The nearest hospital is Ba Sing Se's"

Mako groaned because of course Ba Sing Se was the closest thing. He was stupid to think there was anything closer. "Thank you so much"

It was a small hut big enough for two people. It seemed peaceful and cozy. Sometimes Mako pictured himself in a cabin in the middle of nowhere, away from people.

"I'm afraid I'll have to involve bloodbending to move all the poison to his arm, meanwhile" she looked at Mako for approval.

He obviously hesitated. After the fight with Amon, seeing his friends tortured and having to resist the power himself, he didn't want to see Wu going through that.

But if it was the only choice to save him for now, so be it. No matter how sketchy the old couple seemed. If they did anything to Wu, well, they should be glad they'd lived long enough.

The old woman took a deep breath. First she seemed to control the blood in his face and neck. Wu was already unresponsive, so it was probably painless. Then the swelling looked like a lump travelling from his face to his arm. After that, she boiled some water and reduced the lump's volume just a little.

She handed Mako a cup of tea. "Try to make him swallow it. It doesn't help with allergies, but it might help with the immune system in general"

Mako nodded and slipped his arm under Wu's back, lifting him a little. He carefully put the cup on his lips and slowly poured it into his mouth. He gave the cup back to the woman.

"Is he your husband?" the old man asked.

To say he was flabbergasted was an understatement. "What? No, no. I'm only his friend"

"You seem to care about him a lot" she noted.

"Well, yeah. It's my job to protect him"

"But, is it only because of your job?" The woman smirked.

Mako figured these people have been away from civilization for a while. They probably missed listening to gossip. They probably thought Kuei was still the king, even if he'd be over ninety, were he alive.

He decided not to answer, because it was none of their business. Of course, he cared about the infuriating, narcissistic, annoying... compassionate, clever, creative soul.


	6. Wu is strong

Mako could barely sleep. How could he?

They left early in the morning, when the sun was not even seen rising behind the mountains.

"Take this compass. We already know this forest by heart" the older man said, handing him a locket with a compass in it.

"I can't thank you enough" Mako genuinely said.

"You should be in Ba Sing Se in only two hours. He's stronger than he seems, so it'll be fine when you make it to the hospital"

• • •

"He'll be okay" the doctor said. "He's in a coma, though. It might last a week or two"

Mako seemed troubled, but he nodded. "I understand. Thank you"

"Don't look sad about it. You're lucky you found that waterbender. The poison could only hold in for so long before completely running through the bloodstream"

He was swarmed with thoughts full of what if he _hadn't_ found the waterbender. 

The only times he left the hospital was when his brother and friends tried to distract him.

_"You need to eat, bro"_

_"The doctor said he's fine"_

_"It's Wu, for goodness sake. He's not one to give up, anyways"_

_"Let's play cards!"_

He went along with it for the sake of his sanity. He was being as overdramatic as Wu. That alone made him ponder on how much the other influenced him. He'd pick on many of his habits like biting his lower lip when anxious, checking on his hair too many times, pacing in a room only when he couldn't help it, like now.

"I just don't want him to be confused and alone when he wakes up" Mako would say. They told him he could just leave a note. He also needed a shower ASAP. 

Grandma Yin would stop every now and then to check on the monarch, who kindly bought them a big house in Ba Sing Se so the whole family could live in it. He had insisted buying several homes in case they needed their space, but the family was so used to living together that it stayed that way.

It was at those moments his grandmother visited that he felt at peace. He would talk to her for a few minutes and then he actually bothered to shower and eat. 

• • •

Mako decided that in the meantime, he'd give one of Wu's favorite books a chance. He wasn't one into romance storylines, but he remembered Wu mentioning that the action parts were spot on, and he was right. 

During the week, he realized that the life he was already used to: the antics, the drama, the fun facts he never asked for; he missed all of it.

He missed _Wu_. More than it was healthy to.

"Mm" Wu stirred in the hospital bed, which made Mako jump to his side immediately. "Mako? Did the earth finally claim me into nature?"

Mako sighed. He was too overwhelmed with relief to laugh at the stupid assumption that was the man's first words after waking up. "You're very alive, actually"

"I feel terrible"

"You did have a lot of bee stings"

"What about the research?"

"Lang said he'd leave you to analyze the statistics and help in the lab for soil quality"

Wu groaned. "But I wanted to see a badgermole love story!"

"Sorry, Wu. No forests for you until you fully recover"

The king scoffed. "Rude"

This made Mako smile. He put his hand over Wu's. "I was so worried" 

Wu blushed at the contact. "You were? Weren't you glad you'd finally get rid of me?" He teased.

"I know I don't show the fact that I actually tolerate you, but I don't want you for a second believing that you don't matter to me, you _snob_ " he emphasized, to see if Wu actually understood the reference.

Wu just stared at him. "You remembered..."

"Sometime after you told me about the boy and the apples, I had the dream. The world is so small. How long have you known for?"

"I had my suspicions when I first saw you in the newspaper. That's one of the reasons I chose you to be my bodyguard aside from your achievements" 

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't seem to recognize me. I was afraid that it wasn't you after all, but some part of me wanted to believe it was. I was afraid of knowing the truth"

"Are you disappointed?" Mako smirked.

"Never" Wu smiled.

"Does that mean..." he wasn't _that_ oblivious. He was a retired detective, after all.

"I've loved you since before I knew what love was" Wu finished, looking away for a moment, then returning to his determined self by looking at him again.

Mako was flustered. He didn't expect him to be so blunt, but this was _Wu_ he was talking about.

"So, I really was the beautiful boy"

"You still are"

Wu seemed sad, as if he expected to be silently rejected, but Mako only squeezed his hand tighter.

"If you felt the way you did, why did you try to set me up with random women?" Mako asked.

"For my own selfish reasons. I wanted a real excuse to get over you. On the other hand, you seemed lonely. You were burying yourself in guilt because your friends were moving on with their lives. Sometimes you were unreachable, despite being next to me. I wanted to see you happy—"

He was being cut off by rough lips on his with a gentle movement. It was brief, since Wu had no experience and was too shocked to kiss back. When Mako pulled away, he looked into the confused, big, olive green orbs. He fondly rubbed this thumb on Wu's previously swollen cheek and leaned into his ear to whisper.

Wu gasped. "Nuh-uh. No, you don't"

"I do"

"You just pity me"

"That's not the case"

"You could have anyone you wanted"

"I want to be with _you_ "

Wu sighed. "If I'm in the Spirit World already or in a coma, I beg Raava to get me out of this illusion"

"Wu"

The one who was called turned to look at him with an unbelieving pout.

"I love you"

"As a friend?"

"Stop being an idiot!"

"Okay"

Mako kissed his forehead and ruffled his hair. 

"Oh my spirits!"

The two men followed the voice on the door. There stood Grandma Yin, Bolin and Tu.

Tu was eating a popsicle that fell to the floor.

Grandma Yin's hands covered her agape mouth.

Bolin was grinning widely, but didn't look surprised.

Wu was too embarrassed, which was uncommon for the shameless, outspoken king. For some reason, he hid under the blanket. Mako figured that it wasn't about their being affectionate, but looking like he was hit by a train. 

"Come on, Wu. You can't hide in that blanket dumpling forever"

"Watch me!" 

Since Wu refused to come out— in many ways, it seemed—, Mako turned to his family. They looked like they had a lot of questions.

"I _knew_ it! Korra and Asami owe me 70¥. We should've bet more" Bolin proudly announced.

"Why am I not surprised?" Mako flatly asked. 

"Mako, you'll marry into royalty?" Grandma Yin had hearts in her eyes and looked like she was about to faint until Tu held her shoulders. 

Mako blushed. "We've only confessed today, gran"

"I'll defy the spirits if I have to in order to be able to witness the wedding"

"Okay, grandma. Leave them alone. Congrats, cous'" They turned around to leave, but Mako heard Tu in the hallway say: "Dang, I also owe Dad money now"

"You can uncover yourself now. They left"

Wu slowly got rid of the blanket that covered him. Mako thought it was cute how he's seen him in his worst states. Messy hair, weird creams on his face, eyebags from lack of sleep, crying. The small possessive side of him was glad that he had such privilege. 

"I'm still giving you a chance to back out. Do you really want to be with a guy?"

Mako held back a groan. _'Patience'_

"Yes, Wu. I wouldn't want to be by anyone else's side"

Wu hugged him. "It's gonna be hard for me to come out to my kingdom"

"You have full support of the Air Nomads, Team Avatar and I'm sure that if you continue to work as hard as you do, your people will not care"

They kept hugging for a while.

"I'm scared" 

"I know"

"But I'm strong"

"You are"

"And inspiring" 

"Correct"

"And absolutely charming! The most talented, handsome guy to walk the earth"

" _Aaand_ he's back" Mako chuckled.


	7. Wu is lovely

"And that is why, in the new democratic regimen, I also wish to enable several laws regarding human rights. People from different parts of the world that move to Ba Sing Se shall have the same salary as the native citizens, as long as they've lived here for at least five years.

"Hate will not be tolerated, as you already know and should've known even before Hou-Ting's reign. As someone who is in love" he looked at Mako behind him, who winked. "With another male" a few gasps from the crowd. "We shall improve into a modern, open-minded system. People of the same gender are officially allowed to be wed and adopt in the Ba Sing Se orphanages. Others who are not feeling comfortable in their assigned sex of birth will be treated as the gender they choose..."

Mako smiled proudly at his boyfriend while he gave the speech. His toasted skin looked lovely in the sunlight. Every insecurity the king might have felt was not even visible behind the serious, convincing demeanor.

Oh, and his speech also mentioned stuff about animal mistreatment and schools in the former Upper ring still not admitting lower-class students.

Wu decided to go step-by-step. First, he'd change Ba Sing Se for the better, for when it finally became a state free of royalty, then he'd proceed his once failed plan to hold elections.

"Man, I am _beat_ " Wu threw himself in bed. "Hey, wanna—"

"No"

"But—"

"We're not going to the spa"

"You're no fun" he pouted into the pillow.

Mako threw himself next to him and poked his neck. "Hey"

"What?" Wu asked, clearly annoyed.

"Look at me"

"No"

"You're a child"

"AM NOT!" Wu argued, finally facing Mako.

Mako grinned. "Hi"

"Hey..."

"You were amazing out there"

"Well, duh" Wu boasted, but then shyly looked down. "You really think so?"

"I know so. Don't let that self-esteem crumble. That's not the Wu I know"

"You're right!" He exclaimed, his confidence magically boosting.

There was a long silence until Mako spooned Wu unexpectedly, nuzzling his nose on the crook of the other's neck.

"What's this for?"

"Can't I hug you because I want to?"

"Charming words. Is that how you attracted your exes?" he joked.

"Please, don't talk about that"

"Fine" Wu rolled his eyes.

Mako only pulled the king closer to him.

"I have another meeting in ten minutes"

"No"

"Mako..." Wu threatened.

Mako squeezed him tighter as if to say 'Let me hold you for longer'.

"If you don't let me go, I'll escape to the spa by myself after the reunion"

"How will you go to either if I don't let you go?"

"You're fired"

"Ugh. Fine" Mako released. He knew better than to believe Wu would fire him, but his sense of guilt loomed in his mind. He should empower Wu's will to attend meetings and study all night despite his lazy self hidden somewhere deep down.

Wu pecked Mako's cheek. "Let's go. Fire Lord Izumi is nice and all, but sometimes you fear looks could kill"

"Go ahead. I'll be looking for another blazer"

Wu nodded and left towards the conference room.

While Mako put on another blazer, he thought that in the past, he'd never consider dating the guy whose guts he disliked. He noticed a lot of things about Wu over the past four years, both flaws and qualities that he loved all the same.


End file.
